Numerous electrically powered bicycles and hybrid bicycles currently exist within the marketplace. Hybrid, as used herein, refers to bicycles or vehicles that are powered using multiple power sources. A hybrid bicycle, as used herein, refers to bicycles that have an electrical power source plus at least one other power source to drive one or more wheels. Typically, the electrical power source is a battery that drives an electric motor. The secondary power source is usually human power, transmitted to the wheels via the bicycle pedals.
Kits are currently available that can be used to retrofit conventional, manually powered bicycles into either electrically powered or hybrid powered bicycles. In many cases, assembly of these kits takes time and some customers are discouraged with the time needed as well as the technical expertise and tools required to complete the assembly.
As a safety measure, some countries require hybrid or electric bicycles to include an override function that removes power from the electric motor. In keeping with safety, a hands-free system is desirable to accomplish the override so that the rider can keep their eyes trained on the road rather than searching for a button or switch. Thus, there is a need for an assembly that can detect a user input that removes power from the electric motor driving the wheel or wheels of a hybrid or electrical bicycle, can easily retrofit conventional bicycles, and does not require the use of hands.